1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to test equipment and a method for testing, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for testing oil pressure in an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For purposes of this disclosure, the engine's oiling system is divided into two basic portions, with the first portion being the oil pump assembly. The second portion of the engine's oiling system will hereinafter be referred to as the engine's lubricating system and includes all those parts within an engine which are normally lubricated.
It is well known in the engine art that when an oil pressure problem exists on an engine, the problem can either result from a faulty oil pump assembly or from problems within the engine's lubricating system such as worn bearings and the like. If the problem is caused by the oil pump assembly, the work required and cost of correcting the problem is relatively low when compared to the work required and cost of overhauling the engine.
For many years no method or apparatus existed, short of engine disassembly, whereby a mechanic could determine the cause of an engine's oil pressure problem so that he could give a reasonable estimate of the cost of repair.
As fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,905, issued on Mar. 11, 1975, to the same inventor, such a method and apparatus has been recently devised. Briefly, that method and apparatus is designed for use on engines which employ what is commonly referred to as a spin on type of oil filter which is removed from the engine for testing purposes. An adapter plate is mounted on the exposed oil filter mounting pad and when the engine is running, the plate will block the flow of oil from the oil pump assembly to the engine's lubricating system. A pressure indicating gage is coupled to the adapter plate for sensing the output pressure of the oil pump assembly. If the output pressure of the oil pump is abnormal the mechanic will know that the engine's oil pressure problem stems from a faulty oil pump assembly. Likewise, if the oil pump output pressure is normal, the problem lies within the engine lubricating system.
Although this above described method and apparatus is a significant advance in the art, one drawback exists therein. This type of test must be conducted with the engine running and preferrably at normal operating temperature, and to block the flow of oil to the engine's lubricating system for the entire length of time needed to start the engine, conduct the test and shut the engine down could result in damage to the engine. Of course, running the engine without the benefit of oil flow and pressure for the length of time needed to bring a cold engine up to normal operating temperature is out of the question as this would undoubtedly result in serious damage.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved method and apparatus for testing engine oil pressure which overcomes the drawback of the prior art.